Midnight Melody
by RHHP Freak
Summary: The Doctor and Rose share a moment in the TARDIS. Shameless 10/Rose fluff!


**Summary: **The Doctor and Rose share a moment in the TARDIS. Shameless 10/Rose fluff!  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>10/Rose  
><strong>AN: **First DW fic posted here, so constructive critism is appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

**Midnight Melody**

She watched as his fingers danced across the black and white keys, completely mesmerised. Strange, foreign music filled her ears and a warm, tingling feeling spread through her body with each beat of her single heart.

She tore her gaze away from the fingers and to his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, like it was 30, not 900 years hiding underneath. She moved a little closer so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. She failed to see as a smile spread across his face.

It had been a long time since had felt this way. Too long had he gone on without feeling how his hearts would speed up when that one person was near. Too long since he had last felt love like this, if he ever had. So long, it felt like forever.

Yes, he had gone on forever without loving her.

Soon, too soon, the song came to an end and for a moment they sat there, completely still, the song still echoing in their hearts. It was a special moment for both of them, and they were happy to enjoy it in silence.

"What was that?" Rose suddenly said. "I've never heard anything like it."

"It's from Gallifrey," the Doctor said in a quiet voice. No sign of the usual excitement you could normally hear. "One of the things I can always keep with me from my home."

"I liked it," she said. "I really did."

"Made you feel all warm and tingly inside, didn't it," the Doctor said. Rose nodded. "Well, either that was just the music, or just my devilishly handsome looks," he winked at her. She laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch! I have been mortally wounded by a fierce lady. Is there anybody out there who can save me?"

"Oh, so you want help," she said and suddenly started to tickle him. Soon his laugh started to echo though the room, just like the melody had done a few moments ago, and it too made her feel something deep in her heart.

Somehow they both ended up on the floor, the Doctor holding her down, both laughing.

"Gotcha," he said when he had calmed down a little. Rose squirmed under his grip, but he tightened it a little. Not enough to hurt her, but just enough to hold her in place. "Do you give up?"

"Never," she said. "I can get out of in five seconds."

"Oh yeah," he said. Rose nodded, her eyes glinting with amusement. "Well then, Rose Tyler, prove it" and before he could react, she leaned up and captured his lips with her own. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in shock. W-was this really happening or was his having a weird dream? Ah, screw it, he thought and started to kiss her back. Her lips were so soft...

Rose had thought the Doctor would be so shocked, when she had kissed him, that he would have fallen of or something like that. Instead she found him kissing her back with passion, and she sighed inwardly. It felt so good, it couldn't possibly be described with any word in the British language. She quickly shook the feeling off and flipped the Doctor onto his back. "See, I told you I could get out." She giggled at the expression on his face.

The Doctor stared at her, his mouth wide open. He felt shocked and honestly, a little bit hurt. He closed his mouth, smiled and said, "Well done Ms. Tyler, you just found the only way to outsmart a Time Lord."

"Do I get a prize?" she asked and leaned down a little and he found himself surrounded by the strawberry smile of her hair. It made things he had never felt before run through his body. Oh, he really wanted those soft lips to be pressed against his again.

"Well, that depends, what do you want?" he asked.

"How about... you?"she said. The Doctor stared at her, his eyes wide open. "I want a good, old fashioned snog from my favourite alien." Said alien opened and closed his mouth, for once completely gobsmacked, but then he smiled brightly.

"How can I say no to such a fair lady?" he asked and leaned up, meeting her halfway. Rose felt her eyes flutter shut, losing herself for it. Oh, this was definitely one of the best kisses in her life. As the Doctor turned it into a full-blown snog, she scratched that last part. The was THE best kiss in her life. Soon, she had to break it. It was too soon for her own liking, but unfortunately she had to breathe.

"So..." she said after a short pause, still feeling dazed, " that was... wow."

"Really? Wow? Rose Tyler, is that the best you can come up with? There are thousands of different words and phrases you can use and you choose wow? Why not brilliant or fantastic or amazing, wonderful or maybe even fabulous? You can also use good, great, heavenly, average, bad, horrible, horrific, altought judged by your reaction you probably won't use them, but then there's..." the Doctor never got to say what other words she could have used, because she quickly kissed him again to stop his rambling. He looked at her. "I was rambling again."

"Yep." she said, popping the 'p'.

"Ah, and you kissed me to shut me up."

"Yep."

"And if I said I didn't mind that, would you be happy?"

"Yep."

"Can you say something else?"

"Yep."

"You're starting to annoy me."

"Yep."

The Doctor grinned and flipped them over again. "Okay, Rose, this time I will not let you go that easily."

That night it wasn't a melody, but their laughter, that echoed throughout the TARDIS. And it was so much more beautiful than any Gallifreyan tune.

**The end**


End file.
